The present invention relates to a surgical instrument and, more particularly, to a steerable endoscopic surgical instrument which may be used for cutting and/or removal of tissue.
A known surgical instrument is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,706. U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,706 discloses a surgical instrument with a tubular articulated section extending between a handle and a member for acting on tissue. An actuator mechanism is connected with the handle and is operable to bend the articulated section.
The present invention is a surgical instrument including a handle and a member for acting on tissue of a patient. A flexible stem extends between the member and the handle. The flexible stem includes a tubular member having a longitudinal axis and radially inner and outer cylindrical surfaces extending generally parallel to each other. The tubular member has wedge-shaped slots extending through the inner and outer cylindrical surfaces. Each of the wedge-shaped slots are defined by first and second ring portions extending at an angle to each other and transverse to the longitudinal axis. An actuator mechanism connected with the handle bends the flexible stem.